Spark
by Valefor
Summary: A thing I made up while trying to come up with a nice RPG intro for a character of mine... Rated R for some gore and stuff (though there's not enough >_


*gasp* ... this isn't _Final Wish_... Where the hell is it?! Well.. it's kinda... there. o_o;; This prolly isn't a real fic, but still.. I thought it was nifty. ^_^ This is the little "intro" RP thing I wrote up for an RPG character, Black Waltz Omega. (I'm well aware that that name is sorta corny o_O; But it kinda figures in...) This is too long for me to use in the RPG (and prolly a little too icky, too), so the people of FF.net can see! Gotta edit for RPG dealie, yes...

This is my first try and truly dark and morbid stuff, even though this isn't as dark as I would like it to be.... I wouldn't read unless ye dun mind some (sort of) graphic content... hence the R rating...

--------------------

Where _she_ was, literally buried in the hollow tomb sealed and forgotten, ghosts chattered and rasped in the silence. Well, not complete silence; in the heart of the chamber emanated a low hum of power being fed through exposed lines. Remnants of mist, locked in the darkness in which it cannot fade, swept along the stone floors in bubbling sheets of translucent white. The shell of a once operational machine, used to create instruments of destruction and plight, stood and stared into a chilling void; one of the few remaining testaments of the atrocities it and the beings of the village above took part in not so long ago.

The chamber doors creaked, shrieking in testimony and accounts of neglect. The hinges groaned at the dust and cobwebs and residue of mist ground into their slots. Whispers of shadow fled at the sudden noise, as a flock of roaches would flee from a sudden flare of bright light; scattering deeper into the eternal night of the mist chamber, taking refuge in corners and cracks of walls to watch as a procession of three human children poked their heads into nothingness.

On the belly of the mammoth machine, a faded blue glow found a home. A light, however pale and bleak, clung to visibility.

One of the children, a girl in the rear of the line, glanced through the darkened room nervously. A shiver cut through her tinny voice. "I thought we weren't supposed to be here..."

"We're not," snorted the boy in the lead. "That's why we're here! I wanna see what kinda stuff they're hiding."

"We shoulda brought a lamp or somethin'," growled the third child, another boy.

The light faded momentarily, then blared back to life, brighter than before. Around it, the smooth contours of _her _"coffin" was bathed in cold light.

"We dun'eed a lamp," snapped the first, raising a hand through the door to point at the sparkling glow across the room. "I can see jus' fine with that!"

Before the others could retort, the first had shoved the door farther ajar, wincing at the secondary shriek provoked from it, and waddled closer to the source of the light. The other two, glancing at each other, followed at a more hesitant pace.

"Sheesh, this place is dusty," mumbled the second boy. ".. and sticky, too." He glanced towards his feet, taking notice of the foggy air swirling about his and the others' legs. "Misty..."

"Do you think they still keep mist here?" the girl asked quietly, her eyes wide and nervous.

"Prolly. I don't remember ever seeing them clear any of it out..."

(... there are... souls...)

The blue light died down again, flared up again, and this time brought a series of yellow lights in a row beneath it to a unanimous sickly glow. The boy watching whistled in fascination. "Wheew, this thing's got buttons! I wonder what they do?"

"Don't touch them," the girl said. "You don't know what they do, and we might get in trouble if something happens!" The boy standing beside her nodded his agreement, balefully watching the lights.

The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, and he didn't know why.

(... three...? Closer...)

Paying no attention to the harried edge in his companions' voices, the first boy went ahead and picked a random button to poke. A yellow square of plastic was pushed while the child grinned and waited for a reaction.

There was nothing immediately, though after a moment, the constant hum dwindled back into silence and all the lights blinked out. The chamber was returned to its dark tones.

"Wha... what did you do?!" squealed the girl.

"Nothin', just poked something, thas'all. It's ok, nothin's gonna happen..."

(... breath. It's not... there...) 

Something scratched beneath the steel. The lead boy cocked his head and stared, though the darkness would not let him see. His hands brushed up the face of _her_ capsule, going above the buttons and the steel to press on glass. A window?

(... air...)

More scratching. His friends pulled back away from him, backtracking to the chamber doors. The boy, with the girl huddled close beside him, called out, "Hey, we should get outta here.. There's nothing--"

"I just found somethin'! I bet it's somethin' good, too! You guys go on ahead and run. I'll get whatever this is all to myself then!"

(... _air..._)

Beneath a glass shield, which served as a window into and out of the capsule, two eyes snapped open. Hot, dizzy, confused... frightened. Choked. The creature that owned the blazing eyes hissed weakly in her prison, flailing frantically and scratching as loud and as hard as she could.

The girl screamed.

The struggling creature pressed its hands against the glass and pushed hard, shrieking and gasping at the same time. The boy standing in front of the capsule was barely aware that the thing was even moving before shards of glass shattered into his face, digging into his skin and eyes...

Aside from the children's screams, there was nothing but the deep and ragged breaths of Project Omega.

(... noise...)

A figure swathed in robes of darkness was doubled over from inside the capsule with her clawed hands braced over jagged shards of glass to keep her from toppling out onto the screaming boy. She stared at the ground for a long moment, letting her fresh eyes fix the vortex of shadows that blurred her vision, before raising her gaze to the child...

... whose face was stained red with blood and ichor. Behind him, scrabbling madly for his shoulders and arms, were two other children, both of which had tears of fright and panic rolling down their faces. His jaw was gaping, blood pooling on his tongue and dying his teeth a dull red. His eyes were open, though she could discern only one.

The left eye socket looked rather empty, except for a few tendrils of red fleshy material hanging limply onto his cheek. The boy's scream dribbled into a gurgle then stopped. With another tug from his friends, he fell back and thudded onto the ground. A spasm ran through his pudgy form and then he was still, despite the girl's screams for him to get up.

(... that... smell...)

On her face, she could feel a warm substance tricking down her brow and onto her cheek. It bore a horrendous stench... She glanced down to her hands, noticing the burning sensation on her palms, and saw them coated with a thick crimson liquid... They looked almost black, as if coated with tar, glistening morbidly despite the lack of light...

(... what?)

"You killed him!" screamed the girl, sobbing pathetically and trying to back through the chamber door. Her surviving male companion was tugging her along, crying just as hard and trying not to notice the blood that had splattered onto his face as well.

(... killed?)

A notion stirred in Project Omega's mind. Something familiar, yet unknown... cold, and welcoming within a sickle-clawed embrace... She shook her head, cringing at the intrusion of alien thoughts, hunching over yet again.

_You exist only to kill._

(... exist?)

A pang of touch smacked against her face, and she hissed and reeled against the back of her capsule. One of the children, the girl, had dared approach her, had dared _strike_ her. Another mix of emotion, sharp and precise, made itself present in her mind, free to use and exploit...

_You exist only to kill. You were made for it._

"You killed him! You _monster_!" Another strike, this one to her abdomen. And another right beside the last. Project Omega watched, aghast and confused, irritated and growling with a newfound sense of bloodlust... 

The other child immediately ran to the girl and tried to pull her away, yelling for her to stop and to flee before the "monster" would do anything.

_They are weak. You are... growing. Let them see... _

A single spark triggered in her mind, signaling her lips to pull back into a sneer and for her throat to tense with a deep snarl. Her bloodied hands struck first, darting to grasp the girl by her wrists. The child screamed as cold flesh of a spidery hand wrapped around her own, and felt her arms violently tugged upwards, leaving her belly exposed.

Project Omega didn't need to notice that her fingers were tipped with sleek and needlelike talons. Moving on instinct buried deep within her, she snapped her free hand towards the girl's abdomen with her fingers splayed out like daggers.

The shrill howl the girl produced as the daggers of the Black Waltz's talons penetrated her vulnerable insides induced a pleasured purr from Project Omega.

She dropped the cut girl directly before the broken capsule, hissing at the pained shrieks continued. A new coat of warm blood coated her fingers and pooled upon shards of glass littering the stone floor. In a single swift movement, Project Omega sprung out from the capsule's binding form and into the open chambers, feeling for the first time the appendages that spread from her back; a double-set of angelic wings, blanketed in gloomy feathers of silk and bone...

_She is still alive. You exist only to kill_.

Her attention returned to the writing girl's body. She had managed to get onto her belly, which did little more than provide her with the pain of glass entering her gaping wounds and allowing her blood to pour out at a much quicker rate. Project Omega could already tell that the girl's senses were being dulled by the rapid depletion of blood in her body, judging by the glazed look betaken in her eyes and the stiffness with which she moved...

_... but we can't let him escape._

The boy. He had been frozen beside the door, staring as his friend was pierced. His lips and fingers twitched uncontrollably and his sobs melded into loud whimpers of distaste and primal fear. A wet stain had spread in his pants and dribbled about his shoes, but he didn't notice.

Nor did he notice the spectral form that moved towards him.

Chuckling for the first time in her existence, Project Omega reached for the boy's head as she neared him. His response time was extremely lagged; he screamed only when one of her blood-slicked hands found a firm grip around his throat. She raised her arm slightly, just enough for the boy's feet to loose contact with the ground, then spun around and threw him harshly towards the girl. The wet crunch his skull made when it hit the floor pleased her greatly.

_... almost done._

The girl was whispering something; a prayer to some forgotten god, a plea to end it all... It mattered little now with her fate in the hands of the darkness. The boy was probably already dead. With her wings spreading out into the stuffy air, Project Omega laughed, deep and true.

_... fire. An element of death.... use it._

Another spark, this one in her hands. She could feel the ethereal glow of the dark magics flowing around her like glittering serpents through oil, inky and thick and too real not to be seen. A moment of dizziness overwhelmed her and she could feel herself wavering as her hands rose slightly, palms towards the two bodies, with her fingers curling and uncurling erratically...

A flare. A searing pain rose in her palms and spread through her arms, her body... and then there was fire, dancing brazenly on its newly claimed corpses. Project Omega staggered back, feeling the comfort of morbid thought drifting back into the shadows of her mind.

Two final screams left the two before Project Omega was alone with a quickly growing fire.

Light everywhere, dazzling and enchanting. Her eyes darted over her surroundings and she quickly realized, with a twisting feeling in her gut, that she would not be safe in the chamber anymore. Her former prison, the capsule, was already ablaze, glowing hotly and making boiling pops of components bursting and melting from the heat.

From beyond the chamber doors, she could hear heavy footsteps and frantic callings of names. People were coming quickly.

Gasping in pain, she wrenched the doors wide open and ran straight through the underground. Indeed, people were coming. Humans, not unlike the children turning to ash, and in a large number...

One of them saw the fire-eyed angel running for them and cursed, raising his arms and pointing dramatically.

A moment later, he was falling with a gaping hole in his throat. She passed them by, a shadow of lightning fleeing the light. Their screams and yells were already sounding distant as she launched herself up the ladder-way back to ground-level. As she exited the building through which the lower levels were accessed, the previous happenings were barely a torrent memory to the examined when the predator finds her sanctuary...

Her body was still sore but she ran and ran, daring not to look back 'lest she see the faces of humans chasing after her. Time blurred and before her consciousness could catch up, she found herself kneeling beside a river running through a forest. She felt as if her throat would pop at any moment by the way the muscles had tightened, and by the degree of difficulty breathing came to her.

The twin moons, one a faded ruby and the other pearly white, stared at her through a rippling reflection upon the water. Project Omega stared for the first time at the strangest being she had ever seen. Glowing eyes returned the gaze, though the expression on its face was dulled and shadowed by the brim of a hat. Feathery plumes hung around its neck, and robes of dark colors hid away its body. Behind its head, she could see... wings... Four of them?

Curious, she let a hand dip into the cold water. Ribbons of crimson trailed from her skin, leaving behind darkened hues of purple bobbing with the current.

_Our beautiful butterfly.... You have done well._

(.... butterfly...?)

Blinking, she tilted her head back to watch the moons. What was that...? Her eyes focused on the red sphere hanging in the heavens, and immediately, she felt a frighteningly powerful presence brush against her own--

_Dealan-dè_.

-- then disappear within the same span of a second. She shuddered, painfully aware of the word of forgotten tongue that lingered in her thoughts, freshly planted by the hand of a higher power. Gathering herself closer, pulling the long legs hidden beneath the folds of arcane robes and wrapping her arms around her knees, she shivered silently into the cold night air.

_There is still much for you_...

.... barely a whisper, soft as a cloud.... Dealan-dè stared at the crimson moon, puzzled though deep deep inside, where memories of her purpose lay invisible to her probing eyes... she knew.

_Much, much more... But sleep for now. Fate will call when the times are fruitful..._

(... sleep.)

Despite the adrenaline still lingering in large quantities in her bloodstream, she was tired. But here in the open of the river she could not rest. Surely the humans would come, seeking to destroy here for the two lives taken thus far...

She grunted as she stood back up. She would flee father west, through the mountains. They would not catch her, not if Dealan-dè could help it...

Her wings... No, she could not take flight; her wings felt numb, and she lacked the energy she would need to fly. For now while her body readjusted to the active life for which it was created, she would stick to the black of night and shadow. It was safe there...

Like a wraith, twisted and barely perceivable to the naked eye, she fled through the twilight forest while dreary beasts, indifferent, glanced through idle eyes...

The butterfly fled its trap and lost itself in the widest of meadows...

--------------------

... yes, I know it's a corny ending. _ I couldn't think of anything better to end this off with, and I sort of wanted to cut it off... I think I'll edit and add more gore and stuff later. Writing dark is fun... Now, R&R? Show me you care! n_n Please? *puppy dog eyes and whimper*


End file.
